carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Outbreak!
Outbreak! is the third mission in Carmageddon II, located on Beaver Woods. Certain peds have been infected with a weird disease and the player must kill them before they spread the horror. These hospital patietns scream in different ways and cough a lot. Using the map, the player can see where his/her targets are. This mission can be a bit difficult with certain strategies, and a bit easier with others. Description Kill the escaped hospital patients - they're a menace to society! Kill the escaped infectious zombies - or the horror will spread! (Zombie version) Walkthrough The best strategy for this mission would be to travel from one group of pedestrians to the closest. Though the player is free to choose what group to strike next, (s)he must be careful, because time's not on his/her side. The following walkthrough is just one of the possible methods. As the mission starts, drive forward and break through the hospital at the left. It's a bit hard to move in it, but killing the pedestrians may not be a tough challenge. Use the beds and furniture to strike them. When you're done, leave the hospital and turn right (5/22). Before reaching the bridge where you started, turn left and follow the dirt road to the lumber camp at the left. Enter the main building and kill the pedestrians there (8/22). Then, leave the camp from where you entered and keep going North on the dirt road. When you reach the end, go right and jump over the lake to the other side. You should be able to spot that the pedestrian is on top of the hill. Unfortunately, reaching him can be troublesome, so instead, you'll do something that requires luck. Keep sounding the horn repeatedly, but with some intervals, and if you're lucky, the ped might fall off the cliff (and die) in panic (9/22). If this pedestrian takes too long to fall (more than 30 seconds), maybe you should consider restarting the mission, and hope that he'll fall sooner next time. If you're just unlucky every time you try to scare him, then head to the train tracks a bit to the South. Face the hill, and try to line yourself between the wall of the neighboring hill and the tree next to it. You need to quickly pass between the tree and the other hill. If you did it right, you'll drive through a slight ramp that might take you up. When you're done with him, drive South along the lake-side road and past the bridge where you started. Turn right and enter the stone bridge to the South. Kill all the pedestrians here and keep going West (12/22). Drive along the road until you reach the train tracks. Make sure no train is passing (or if you're a daredevil, try jumping over it) and reach the Western part of the map. Once you're on the road between the two hills, enter the passageway inside the right hill. This tight corkscrew tunnel will get you to the top of the Northern hill. Up here, kill all the pedestrians the best way you can and you'll complete the mission (22/22). See also *Outbreak mission in Carmageddon (Game Boy Color) *Missions *Levels *Levels in Carmageddon II External links *Walkthrough on YouTube (easy difficulty) *Walkthrough on YouTube (hard difficulty) Category:Missions